


Regular Guy

by bowsofwrath



Series: A Regular Guy [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, I wrote a somewhat serious story, M/M, Some Humor, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsofwrath/pseuds/bowsofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Penelope snoop into Spencer's new boyfriend's life and are surprised by what the find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular Guy

“So I lifted the plates from the security footage and I got him!” Penelope Garcia said pulling Derek Morgan into her office as he was leaving for the day.

“Have I told you lately that I love that beautiful brain of yours?”

“You can worship at my altar later. Here is the skinny. His name is Jeremy Hayden, he’s thirty three, originally from Aspen Hill Maryland. His father Robert is a retired accountant his mother April owns a jewelry store. Get this he graduated in the middle of his class in high school and barely graduated with an associates degree from a community college. Jeremy is currently employed as an office manager for an auto body shop.”

“Seriously?”

The whole team had been summoned to the office around 1AM on a Friday morning. Derek was the first to ask about Spencer’s whereabouts after taking in his disheveled appearance. Spencer claimed he had simply been “out.”

Derek had reached offer to ruffle some of the silver confetti out of his hair causing the doctor to huff and try to sweep it under the table with his foot. “Where exactly is out” Derek asked? I don’t think I’ve heard of that club yet Pretty Boy.”

“You guys, please, we have a very serious situation here” Hotch said. With that the briefing had started and the topic had been dropped.  
After the briefing Garcia had asked Spencer if he had gotten a new car. The young man picked up the case file he had been given, said no and left the conference room with record speed. “Was it something I said” Garcia asked Derek? “I saw the car he was walking away from in the parking lot. I just figured he got a new one.” It was then Garcia decided to use her tech goddess powers to solve the minor mystery.

“There is nothing remarkable about him. Jeremy Hayden is a basic model. From his facebook profile I can tell you he is the middle child out of three, all boys. Also he doesn’t like sports, likes music ranging from pop to heavy metal. The only connection I can make is he likes horror movies and Halloween is his favorite holiday.”

Derek could admit that this guy Jeremy was good looking. Or as about as good looking anyone is in there DMV photo. The pictures Garcia had pulled from his facebook page were a better indicator. Jeremy had brown hair, blue eyes and a nice simile at least.

“I don’t know, Derek. He’s just so regular.”

“Jeremy is so much more than his favorite band or his GPA” Spencer said from the door.

“We weren’t… well, we were but we didn’t mean” Penelope sputtered. 

“We mean no disrespect” Derek started.

“I expected you two to tease me or bug the crap out of me until I admitted I was dating someone, but this is too much.” Spencer was pacing and becoming more agitated. “Then you tell me you mean no disrespect but you go through Jeremy’s life without his permission.”

“His privacy settings were on…” Penelope started.

“That is not the point” Spencer was almost shouting now. “You looked up his parents, his school records, where he works. Jeremy is a good guy and doesn’t deserve to be treated like an unsub.”

Derek stepped between Spencer and Penelope. “We were wrong. I’m sorry Spencer.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you mad. I get so protective of you guys and I just do the first thing that comes to my mind. I’m sure Jeremy is a perfectly nice guy. Why don’t you bring him out with us sometime?”

“I am keeping Jeremy as far away from this job as possible. You guys are like family, you really are but I need something that this work doesn’t touch. I want something normal. He knows what I do, but he doesn’t know the details. The other night was the first time I had to explain that I do go out into the field often.” A pained expression crossed his face.  
“Please you guys, just leave us alone.” Spencer walked out of Penelope’s office. She began closing the open windows of her browser. 

“Well, I sure feel like an asshole” Derek said sitting down in the chair next to Penelope and rubbed his face. 

“I feel like I just kicked a basket full of puppies. Did you see that look he gave us? I am going to bake, a lot. I’ll make a sampler of my greatest hits and maybe we can get him to bring them to Jeremy.”

“You’re a good person Penelope” Derek said.

“At least Hotch never found about the research I did on Beth.”

**Author's Note:**

> A random name generator and a random location generator were used to create this oc.  
> This might get a sequel.


End file.
